Gift of a Ghost
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: Note: Mass Effect AU    Summary: When a young Quarian named Tali goes out on her Pilgrimage to an unknown planet in the uncharted Serenity Cluster were she is shot and from that day on her life, and the entire galaxy changes starting from that day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gift of a Ghost**_

_**Mass Effect AU**_

**Author Note**: I own nothing, and this is all just one big crazy experiment. What I come up here is mine, everything else. I do not own.

Wish me luck.

_**Chapter One:**_

Tali lay on the dirt in pain.

She tried hard to breath, as her own green colored blood filled her mouth.

She had been shot right though her suit, and right though the chest.

Her suit was breach, and a large hole in her chest.

The bullet had hit her heart, and the breach in her suit, and a hole in her chest expose most if not all of her vital organs to the un sanitize air outside her suit.

Lethal bacteria of all types enter her body; her already weaken, normal Quarian immune system was unable to protect her body from the hostile germs of the outside, from infecting her.

Her vision slowly began to fade as she could feel the life in her going away.

This was to be her end.

There was so many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to be, and so many things that she had yet to even experience yet.

Now she would never get too as this was the end.

She moved her head to see those two white armored figure's who had shot her come closer, everything she saw in her eyes was so blurry, and faded. She was losing a lot of blood, and the bacterial infection was easily infecting her insides, and outs with non friendly germs.

She could see them getting closing.

She was in too much pain to say anything.

They move closer, probably getting closer to finish her off, as she saw or could guess by the monitions of the figures.

The two figures, they rose what appeared to be weapons at her, and took aim.

She slowly blink, everything was black for a few seconds.

She felt more tired, and the urge to just simply go to asleep.

But she knew that she simply mustn't fall asleep.

She force herself to open her eye's again.

This time there were three figures. A third ghostly figure appeared behind the other two, quickly move towards her. The third moves right though the other two, pushing the two aside and running down to her. The ghostly figure bended down, next to her, she was sure it had mumbled something in alien for sure to her.

But she was so tired, that she could not pay attention, to anything anymore.

The person said something to her.

There was a bright flash of light.

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gift of a Ghost **_

Author Note: I not sure if I did this right, but I rather get it out of the way now then later. Let me know if any of you have any ideas.

_**Chapter Two: **_

_I'm so sorry._

Tali eyes quickly open, and she jumps up nearly screaming, and breathing very heavily.

She was remembering her last waking.

She remembered being shot in her chest trough her suit and right through her chest by a small but very bright beam light.

She was lying on the ground, dying.

And she saw two large and strange looking figures moving towards moving to finish her off, and a third appeared out of nowhere behind them.

There was a flash of light.

And then a voice, then that was it.

She was supposed to be dead right now.

She knew that she was supposed to be dead, but she was still alive.

That is impossible.

A suit breach of that for a **Quarian of that** nature meant instant death for her, she was so confuse.

She was so busy waking up from her near death shock, and trying to think as to why she was or is still alive.

That she did not pay attention as to where she was.

Before she realizes it, she looks as to where she was she knew she was resting in a very soft bed with white colored bed sheets.

The small bed she was in was inside a short of sphere shape pod with a glass pod.

And it was after that, that she soon came to realized that she was also completely naked. She quickly covered her expose her all pale body with the bed sheets in embarrassment.

She saw that everything outside the pop was different, and familiar, as the pod was in a shape you only find on what she heard was on a all expensive luxury liner. The room was those of…the old ships, of the **Migrant Fleet.**

**She was home.**

**She then knew that she was in one of their advance the medical treatment facilities, onboard the **_**Rayya**_**. **

**But this pod, let alone this bed, everything was like nothing special they had in the fleet.**

**She looked what was outside the room was empty, as far she could see, she then turn her head to the left, and then the right.**

**Once turned to the right.**

**She saw someone in a special light grey environmental suit, with a little red on the suit and all red straps. The suit of a Quarian Fleet Admiral and not just any of the fleet's Admirals on the **Admiralty Board**, but that of **Rael'Zorah, her father.

**He was knocked out and dead asleep, head down, and sitting in a chair, next to her pod.**

**She was so confuse, but she knew that she was back home, and still very tired.**

**The soft bed was tempting her to just go back to sleep as well.**

**She laid herself back, laid her head on the soft pillow. She pulled up the soft bed sheets, and went back to sleep.**

_You're going to be alright._


	3. FF Blackout

Attention,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
